Digital camera functionality is being incorporated into a wide variety of electronic devices. In particular, there is an increased demand by consumers for high quality photographic capability in consumer electronics and mobile computing devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones, and tablet computers. However, there is also high demand for mobile computing devices with increasingly small form factors, with extremely thin devices being particularly desirable for both aesthetics and portability. In addition, there is an ongoing desire to improve quality and functionality while decreasing the cost of components and manufacturing.
One common problem experienced by photographers is blurry images caused by the shaking of the camera during image capture. Image stabilization technology has been developed to reduce the amount of blurring associated with the movement of the camera. One common approach is optical image stabilization, which utilizes gyro-sensors to detect the angular velocity of the camera. The lens or image sensor is moved in response to this detection, to stabilize the recorded image by varying the optical path to the image sensor. Unfortunately, the various components used to perform image stabilization can consume an undesirably large amount of space inside of the electronic device's housing.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved camera module designs and manufacturing processes for incorporation into electronic devices.